


Krazebanana x peppa pig

by GayFish666



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Transformice
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa peppa, Gen, LMAO, M/M, Might write more, Multi, Other, Shemale peppa, Shit, Smut, Transformice - Freeform, futa gaynoorden, gaynoorden - Freeform, krazebanana - Freeform, lol, peppapig, rape non con, this stopped, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: Krazebanana tells us her sad story





	1. Chapter 1

~ kraze's pov ~

Peppapig...  
she has a 8 inch cock, i've seen it myself. she told me not to tell anyone when she put it in and then she pushed me against a wall and started pounding into me without abandon, she made sure to gag me after she bound my wrist together, i couldn't escape i was forced to take it all. she kept pounding and pounding my walls couldn't take it as a i squeezed around her, my vision blurring white as my orgasm came, then she painted my front walls with a lovely coat of white. When she pulled out it felt like i lost all life to my body, as i layed limp falling against the wall, my hair messy. the smell of sex was still strong as she looked at me, she made sure to hold my head up. she commanded me to open my mouth, being the slut i am i followed her orders, she then shoved her big cock in my mouth it felt like i was gonna choke. as i give her the blowjob she forced me to do. When she came into my mouth i felt dead, my legs like jelly, my pussy clenching and unclenching from the sudden rabid movments, she looked at me, taking pictures of me before she wrote on my breast " This bitch belongs to peppa " and then left me outside to die, then my waifu gaynoorden saved me and untied me. i survived.


	2. oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this again

Peppa pig held kraze up by her thighs, thrusting into her roughly. the skin clapping against skin was the sound filling the room besides the faint moans and heavy breathing. peppa pig made sure her balls slapped kraze's ass everytime she thrusted up. Kraze laid limp as her body was taken against her will by her cruel mistress peppa pig.as peppa pig came inside krazebanana, she dropped her to the ground like the useless fucktoy she was. kraze laid there panting waiting for this to end but its been 3 months now, she feels like there is no hope. Peppa pig grabbed kraze's leash and tugged it " who's a naughty cafer " kraze didn't want to say anyone, her body felt like jelly but she knew she didn't wanna sleep in the cage that night " i-i am mrs.pig "


	3. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad

Peppa pig only used kraze as her sex toy, nothing more. the poor cafer has been fucked senseless, but it seems now kraze doesn't even try to run away and get a cruel punishment. maybe she enjoys being peppa's bitch? Who knows honestly, peppa pig allowed kraze to live normally. just no wifi, escaping or backtalking. Kraze missed her friends ichiro_o and macca, hoping they were safe without her. mainly she was worried about Noobclicker, noobclicker was her husband. to just get sold away to some poorly drawn pig in a pink dress must be fucking sad. She didn't know when she was gonna get saved, she was just there. loosing all sense of emotions she would sleep till she was used then go back to sleeping. after many suicide attempts she just learned that her dreams could put her back in bed with Noob and her wonderful 248 children that they all adopted.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lmao


End file.
